All About Us
by VyvyanBasterd
Summary: AU Melly. Two girls meet following a chance occurrence and must overcome the obstacles in the way of their friendship. But is it just a friendship that they're fighting for?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Please note that the characters in this story are my _interpretation_ of the real life people. I do not personally know Mia and Kelly but I read their blogs and this is what I _imagine_ them to be like.**

Fate is a funny thing.

The people that believe in it tend to be victims of it. People will meet the love of their life on a train and wonder to themselves what would've happened if they'd gotten a different train. What if they'd sat somewhere else. What if they'd been ill that day. There are so many alternatives to a situation that fate is the only suitable explanation when the ideal one comes true.

Some people say life is a series of choices and that fate doesn't exist. That some things are simply coincidence. But you can never truly believe in fate until you come across it, until fate introduces you to something so perfect, so beautiful that you cannot even to begin comprehend that you simply stumbled across it by chance. For some people its fortune. For some people its peace of mind. But for most people, its love.

That's the thing about love. People associate it with pain and arguments and complications. But that's not what love is. Those are things that happen because of the presence of love. Love is beautiful. Love is a rush, a whirlwind of incredible weightlessness. Love is like climbing a mountain, swimming with dolphins, skydiving and baking a creme brulee all at the same time. Love is amazing.

Fate is a funny thing. It can bring you something you didn't even realise you were looking for. It can bring you love.

One fine day, fate crosses the path of two girls and changes their lives forever.

Their names, are Mia and Kelly.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a cold in London, much colder than home, Kelly thought. The air was crisp and chilled her cheeks as she walked, head down. She needed to sit down for a bit. Honestly, she thought, we come all the way to England and all they can do is drag us the city for three hours, blabbing on about scenery. We've been here two days already and this is the first free time we've had.

'Stick with at least one person from your group!' Miss Milton's voice echoed in her head as she stopped in front of a cafe. Fuck that, Kelly had thought at the time. She wasn't particularly friendly with anyone in her Film Studies class, and besides she'd much rather just let herself absorb the city. From what she'd seen so far, she was impressed. It was noisy and very busy but at the same time it was.. nice. Beautiful, in a way. She ordered a coffee and opted to sit at a table outside. She sipped her drink and watched as people hurried past, on their way home from work most likely. It was already late afternoon.

She thought about all the places she wanted to visit. Definitely Oxford Street, maybe Foyle's as well, and Covent Garden, maybe see some street artists..

Kelly was so deep in thought that she didn't even noticed the girl trying to squeeze past the table with her head down. She didn't even realise she was there until the table jumped and her coffee was in her lap. Kelly stood instinctively and the coffee dripped over the table edge, barely missing her jeans.

"Fuck!" The stranger shouted. "I am so sorry, shit, hang on.."

Kelly looked up to see a girl about her age frantically mopping up the coffee with napkins. The girl has brown hair and blue eyes and Kelly couldn't stop herself from smiling. She was pretty and her goofy manner was intriguing. She was literally now heaping napkins on top of the spilt coffee. Where the hell did she get so many napkins?

"Oh god, I'll pay for another one I swear-"

"No, don't worry about it. It tasted terrible anyway." Kelly smiled as the girl lifted her head and looked at her for the first time.

"Are you sure? It's no problem, I mean, it was my fault, I am pretty clumsy-"

"No." Kelly said firmly. "It's fine. I should've seen you trying to get past, I wasn't paying attention. But hey, at least it wasn't a bottle and we're not trying to clear up glass!"

The girl's eyes widened and Kelly realised how strong her accent must sound, especially when she was saying things like 'bottle' and 'glass'.

"I love your accent!" The girl was smiling. "I love America, I've always wanted to go, but mainly so I could try and gatecrash one of the Glee sets. But I'd also like to see Times Square and The Statue of Liberty and stuff – sorry I'm babbling now. I always babble."

Kelly laughed. "Don't worry about it. It's nice to talk to someone English. I love British accents."

The girl smiled. Kelly stared at the way her eyes sparkled and couldn't help smiling too. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Kelly."

The girl looked at Kelly's hand before smiling even wider clasping it with her own.

"Mia."


End file.
